Power and Passion
by NightSlash
Summary: Set after Three Sided War. Shows a flashback fight, and a love scene. LucianSonja


I do not own Lucian, Sonja, or the movie Underworld. I do own Azrael though. This is rated R for violence and a sex scene between Lucian and Sonja. This is written in two parts that are divided, a flashback fight, and the love scene, which is set a few days after my story The Three Sided War.

Ok, here it is.

***

**_Power and Passion_**

****

***

_Lucian's back hit the rock hard, as he was thrown up against it, before he slumped down to the ground. In the distance he could hear the sound of the battle continuing, but he ignored it, and focused on the lycan who stood in front of him._

_The lycan was tall, with long dark hair, though not as long as Lucian's. His eyes, an icy blue, were almost as cold as Viktor's. He walked foreword, his boots making soft, clanking sounds upon the ground._

_"Well, Lucian, this is a surprise. Last time I saw you, you were getting beaten mercilessly by two of Viktor's death dealers, when they discovered you in bed with Viktor's whore of a daughter. And I would like to say how sad I am at hearing what happened to her…and your unborn child."_

_Lucian rose to his feet, ignoring the pain from the lycan's earlier assault. He was almost shaking with rage as he stared down the lycan who had revealed to Viktor what had been going on between him and Sonja._

_"Azrael, I hope you're ready to die," Lucian snarled as he picked up his sword from the ground. Azrael smirked._

_"Let's just see what happens," he replied before unsheathing his own sword with great flourish. The two circled each other, looking for an opening._

_And then they attacked, their blades colliding against each other as the they dueled by the light of the full moon, which held no longer held it's sway against the two lycans. _

_***_

It was a quiet night, quiet and dark; the only light in the room was coming from the window, which revealed the silver-colored moon as it bathed the couple in its light as they shared a passionate embrace.

Sonja slowly unbuttoned Lucian's shirt, before pushing it down and off him, along with his coat. She continued to kiss him, as she ran her hands across his chest and back. Suddenly, he broke away from her and tensed as she ran her hand across a spot on his chest. Looking at it, she saw a scar that ran across it. This confused her, since normally a wound on a lycan would heal before it could become a scar.

"How did you get that?" she asked as she raised her head and looked into his dark gray eyes. 

Lucian shrugged. "I don't remember," he answered. Sonja could tell he was lying, but she decided to leave it alone, so she continued to kiss him. Then, he turned her around, and kissed one of her slender neck, before one of her hands guided him to the front of her death dealer outfit. Slowly he helped her pull it off, until it fell to the floor; she wore nothing underneath.

Lucian turned her around and gazed at her body. Raising a hand he caressed her cheek. "God, you're so beautiful," he murmured before sweeping her up off her feet and carrying her over to their bed. He set her down as he got the rest of his own clothing off before climbing into the bed with her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, whispering in his ear as he once again kissed her neck. 

***

_Azrael finally got a blow in against Lucian, as he swung his sword, the tip of the blade slashing against Lucian's chest, forming a long cut. _

_And then the pain came, and Lucian almost fell to his knees from the burning wound. He looked up at Azrael in confusion, who smirked, raising his sword. _

_"Silver blade, I stole it from a death dealer," was his reply before attacking again. This time, Lucian dodged, and quickly grabbed Azrael's arm before he had time to recover. He twisted his arm, forcing him to drop the sword. Snarling, Azrael lashed out with a punch, catching Lucian in the jaw. Lucian rolled with the blow and viciously backhanded his opponent, knocking him back against the rock. He lunged, preparing to decapitate Azrael. _

_At the last second Azrael ducked and lashed out with an uppercut, knocking Lucian to the ground. Lucian quickly leapt to his feet. He prepared to attack again, when he noticed Azrael's eyes were changing color, and his fangs were sprouting._

_"I grow bored of this," Azrael snarled before he began to transform into his wolf form. Lucian backed up also and prepared to transform, but Azrael, in mid transformation, ran foreword and smashed into him shoulder first, knocking him back. Lucian hit the ground hard and by the time he was up on his feet, Azrael was fully transformed. _

_From there on out the fight between the two couldn't even be called a fight, it was a savage beating, as Azrael batted Lucian around like a rag doll, not giving him a chance to transform._

_Lucian knew Azrael was toying with him, and that he could finish him off at any given time._

_Finally, Azrael backhanded him, knocking the other lycan to the ground. He didn't move. Azrael smiled…well, he did the closest thing to a smile that he could have done in his wolf form, as he walked over to his fallen adversary and picked him up. He raised his other arm, preparing to deliver the death blow._

_***_

Sonja nestled her head in Lucian's neck as he ran his hands across her body. His fangs elongated and he gently ran them across her neck, causing his lover to let out a low moan. He ran one of his hands down her slender neck, down her breasts, and down her stomach, lightly grazing the soft skin with his fingers. 

She gently rocked back and forth against him; her head was still nestled in his neck. Then, she twisted her head and whispered in his ear.

"I love you."

"I love you too," he replied before continuing to run his hands across familiar, already explored territory. Sonja moaned again, and this time claws sprouted and she ran them lightly across his back, causing small cuts to form. Whether or not he noticed was unknown, because he didn't stop what he was doing. He moved his downward, past her stomach, and…

Sonja cried out in pleasure at this, and the effect it had on her surprised Lucian, as her fangs elongated and she lunged downward, sinking them into his neck.

Suddenly he pulled away and looked at her with a rather surprised expression, before looking at his bleeding neck. Sonja looked apologetic, and opened her mouth to say something, but he placed one of his fingers on her lips, silencing her.

"It's alright," he said after a moment. Sonja nodded.

***

_Azrael raised his other clawed hand, preparing finish Lucian off._

_And then he struck…_

_…and Lucian caught his arm. _

_Azrael's eyes practically bulged out of his head as Lucian was holding the transformed lycan's arm with incredible ease. His eyes changed to a dark blue, but he didn't begin to transform. Instead he punched Azrael in the jaw, causing him to drop Lucian. _

_As Lucian fell to the ground, he rolled foreword and picked up Azrael's sword. Before Azrael could recover, he struck, impaling the lycan through the stomach. The silver blade exploded out of his back, dripping blood._

_Azrael looked up and their eyes met for the first real time since the fight had started. Disbelief filled eyes met rage filled ones. _

_And then Lucian grabbed Azrael, and with a roar of rage, and with a burst of strength, hurled Azrael over the cliff they were fighting on. He looked over and watched as the lycan's body fell down into the darkness._

_***_

Lucian watched as Sonja, who was curled up next to him, sleep. He ran a hand across her dark hair. He still couldn't believe it; the two lovers had been given a second chance. This time he would make sure that nothing would happen to her.

"I'll protect you, my beloved," he whispered as he kissed her forehead. "I'll protect you until the end of the world if I have to."

**_FIN  _**


End file.
